


sakit

by masak merah (Nasharanaa)



Series: kata-kata yang tenggelam dalam tenggorokan [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/masak%20merah
Summary: it makes me sick.





	sakit

it makes me sick;  
are we platonic  
or  
romantic.


End file.
